Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 6-32446 discloses a transfer system for transferring articles conveyed on a main conveying path to branch conveying paths. In this configuration, a guiding path of a pusher for moving the cargo transversely is provided and intersections in which the guiding path is crossed by an inclined path in a X-like fashion are provided. In the intersections, intersection transfer devices are provided for ensuring smooth transfer of the pusher in the intersection, and the intersection transfer device comprises a center cam, a link mechanism, and a joint lever. A second guiding section is mounted on a shaft hanging down from the pusher, and a first guiding section is formed at the lower end of the hanging shaft. In the intersection transfer device, the first guiding section abuts against the tilted surface, curved surface, and arch-like surface of the center cam, thereby rotating the center cam together with a pivot shaft. As a result, the joining lever is rotated reversely together with the pivot shaft via the link mechanism and fitted into a notched section of an intersection guide plate. The first guiding section is thereby guided from the intersection guide plate to the joining lever.
However, with the above-described conventional configuration, when the first guiding section comes into contact with the tilted surface from the arch-like surface of the center cam or is separated from the tilted surface, the center cam shifts and a state is assumed in which the joining lever is separated from the notched sections of the intersection guide plate, that is, a state where the joining lever bounces back against the intersection guiding plate, thereby making it impossible to conduct smooth guiding of the first guiding section with the joining lever.